Turtle,turtle,cat,butterfly, snail....
by Freak With a Pencil
Summary: well this is basically a little play the g-boys are put into a play where they are animals! please read!!( p.s. i do not own gundam wing! so dont sue me!!)


( I am writing this story cause my sister tolded me to! ^.~ so hope it's funny)  
  
  
  
Author: HIYA EVERYONE!!  
  
Wufie: I cannot believe I am being forced to do this, I can't believe what you are making me be!  
  
Author: Deal with it wu-man!!Anyway I am writing cause my sister gave me this idea! and and....  
  
Heero: Why must I be a turtle?!and why must duo be one too?!  
  
Duo: I like it! I get to be an animal! although wolf would have been cooler, at least I am not a snail!!  
  
Wufie: SHUT UP MAXWELL!!  
  
Duo: *swings braid side to side* but I like this story!  
  
Quatre: YEY!!I AM A BUTTERFLY!! * "flys" around waving his arms*  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrop*  
  
Trowa: Cool..I am a cat.  
  
Wufie: WHY COULDN'T I BE A CAT?! I WANT TO BE A CAT!!  
  
Author: DEAL WITH IT WU-ROLL! *coughs* any way every one has there parts so on with the play!!  
  
  
  
The turtles, cat, butterfly, and the snail.....  
  
  
  
Turtle01: Heero yuy  
  
Turtle02: Duo Maxwell  
  
Cat: Trowa Barton  
  
Snail: Chang Wufie  
  
Butterfly: Quatre Rebaba Winner  
  
  
  
Narrator: One day there was a turtle, and another turtle, and a cat, and a butterfly, and a snail..... hanging out by a tree. They had planned to be at this spot earlier if it hadn't been for the snail, who was very slow, and took two days to get there ( Wufie: WHAT?!)  
  
Cat: Well it's about time snail..  
  
Narrator : Said the cat who had been waiting in the tree.  
  
Snail: Oh bite me Cat  
  
Cat: I rather not thanks... I don't want your snail germs..  
  
Narrator: The two glared at each other for some time and most likely would have attacked one another if it hadn't been for Butterfly!  
  
Butterfly: Hey hey guys!!  
  
Narrator: Butterfly said cheerfully.  
  
Butterfly: Why are you glaarrring at each other?  
  
Narrator: Cat mearly shrugged, not wanting to talk much at the moment. However, Snail was not that happy and would gladly talk...  
  
Snail: What's that moth doing here?  
  
Butterfly: I'm not a moth........  
  
Cat: Moth where?!  
  
Narrator: Cat jumped up and searched for the "moth".  
  
Butterfly: * nearly in tears* I'M A BUTTERFLY! It even says so at the begining of the story!!  
  
Snail: You look like a moth to me  
  
Butterfly: I'M A BUTTERFLY!!  
  
Narrator: Butterfly was so upset that he took off crying. That's when Turtle02 walked up from the pond.  
  
Turtle02: What's up with the moth?  
  
Narrator: Butterfly heard this and shrieked " BUTTERFLY!"  
  
Turtle01: Baka, Turtle02 he's a butterfly.  
  
Turtle02: I knew that..  
  
Narrator: Butterfly had gotten over his little fit and flew back over to the group.  
  
Butterfly: Hey Turtle02! I'll give you a dollar if you dont call me moth..  
  
Narrator: Turtle02 was not happy with the amount..  
  
Turtle02: No..  
  
Butterfly: How about a penny?  
  
Narrator: Being the silly turtle Turtle02 is, he had taken the penny to be more of value  
  
Turtle02: OK!!  
  
Narrator: Turtle02 gladly took the penny Butterfly had to give him and noone ever called him a moth again.  
  
  
  
Intermission  
  
Wufie: Onna! How would you know if we wouldn't call him a moth?!  
  
Quatre:* almost in tears*  
  
Author: Cause I am the writer and I say so! Besides you are hurting my brother's feelings calling him that! * pats Quatre*  
  
Quatre: I'm a butterfly........you even said ..so I'm a butterfly! Author: Yeah I know quatre. They won't call you moth anymore..*glares at them all * Right?  
  
All: ...right...  
  
Heero: I have said one line......one! When will I say anything else?!  
  
Author: Well when I feel like writing more that's when..  
  
Duo: IM A TURTLE!!!!  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrop*  
  
Author: Well anyways...I think I am going to stop writing now and write more later! So i guess I have to say...  
  
Duo: NO!! I AM A TURTLE YOU CAN'T SAY....  
  
Author: To ..be...  
  
Duo: NOOOOOO!! I AM A TURTLE!!  
  
Quatre: AND I AM A BUTTERFLY!!!!!!!  
  
Author: to be continued.......  
  
Duo and Quatre: *in tears* NOOOOOO!! WE ARE ANIMALS !!!  
  
  
  
Curtains close and all lights go out.  
  
Hey guys! ^-^ Like my little story? Hope you did! My other story didn't go to well so I tried to do something funny! I am going to write more soon, after I get some good reviews. OH YEAH! And please review or Quatre and Duo will have a fit and bug me about writing more so they can be animals!! . So happy reading and I hope I get to continue this story. ( sorry it was so short by the way .) 


End file.
